Imprevisível e Impassível
by Athena.Matutino
Summary: Orihime: E se um dia, cansada da minha vida rotineira, eu resolvesse dar uma volta no parque e encontrasse um garoto... No mínimo misterioso? Bem, essa é mais ou menos a história dessa fic


N/A: Galera, Minha primeira Fanfic. UA, então esqueçam os acontecimentos do manga/anime... Se for para criticar façam-no de forma delicadinha...

Disclaimer:Nada disso me pertence... Bleach pertence ao Kubo Tite. Mas agora, vamos à história!

**Imprevisível e Impassível**

Eu andava despreocupada pela rua pouco movimentada. O Sol poente refletia-se avermelhado nos carros que passavam velozes por mim. As poucas pessoas que assim como eu seguiam nas calçadas, andavam cabisbaixas, sentindo o impacto do dia cansativo que havia passado. Aos poucos os postes se acendiam lançando alguma luminosidade extra na paisagem urbana tão natural daquele horário.

Eu seguia imperceptível pelas ruas, enquanto meu trajeto ia na direção contrária à da maioria das pessoas. Cansada da minha rotina diária, resolvi passar a noite acordada em um parque que ficava mais ou menos no centro da cidade. Comigo carregava somente meus documentos, uma jaqueta de lã, um caderno e uma caneta azul e alguns livros, a fim de ler e pensar.

A lua já se mostrava no céu, orgulhosa de seu posto, quando eu me sentei na margem do espelho d'água em um banco razoavelmente perto da luz afim de que conseguisse enxergar as páginas amareladas dos meus livros de poesia, mas ainda assim afastada o suficiente para passar despercebida por um transeunte desatento. Estiquei minhas pernas encima do banco de concreto e me deixei divagar por um momento, enquanto admirava as estrelas. Meu pensamento voava longe e o vento acariciava meus antebraços descobertos, me arrepiando levemente.

De repente foi abruptamente chamada de volta á realidade por um garoto que com as mãos nos bolsos parou literalmente ao meu lado, mas não parecia se dar conta de minha presença. Tentando fazer o máximo possível de ruídos, abri o zíper da mochila onde carregava meus pertences, tirei um dos meus livros e ainda ruidosamente fechei a mochila quando ele com um tom de voz inexpressivo afirmou:

_Eu tenho perfeita consciência da sua presença, garota. Não há necessidade de fazer tanto barulho.

Eu olhei para o rosto do garoto e simplesmente não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça dele. Arqueei minha sobrancelha e voltei meus olhos para o livro que estava em meu colo ainda fechado. Abri-o e voltei meus pensamentos para as complicadas estruturas dos versos de Fernando Pessoa, mas não consegui me concentrar direito. Puxei novamente minha mochila para mais perto e com o silencioso deslizar que era meu costume, puxei o caderno e a caneta e fechei a mochila tão silenciosamente quanto a tinha aberto e a joguei embaixo das minhas pernas. Abri o caderno e fui "organizando as sentenças" enquanto lia afim de melhor interpretá-las. Mas aos poucos me vi novamente olhando para o misterioso garoto que se postou ao meu lado. Os olhos absolutamente verdes pareciam permanecer fixos em mim, mas nada diziam.

_Quer se sentar? Você não vai dar conta de ficar em pé aí por muito tempo. - Disse enquanto encolhia minhas pernas e acolhia a mochila atrás das minhas costas, como uma almofada.

Ele deu de ombros, mas aceitou a oferta e sentou-se, com uma das pernas dobradas adiante do corpo e apoiou no joelho o cotovelo. De volta a minha leitura, anotando algo aqui e acolá notei que ele agora olhava o reflexo das luzes no pequeno lago á nossa frente. Os frios olhos esmeralda não pareciam se mover nem um segundo, assim como o garoto por si não parecia se mover. Quem olhasse de relance certamente o tomaria por uma estátua.

Voltei mais uma vez meus olhos para meu caderno com frases escritas de forma desordenada e apressada. Quando senti que ele me olhava. Sustentei de volta o olhar dele. Os olhos dele agora mostravam algo além da frieza inicial. Eles eram algo melancólicos, algo solitários, algo indiferentes. Eu quase conseguia ver ali um silencioso pedido de socorro. Compadeci-me dele.

Tão abrupto quanto tinha virado o rosto para mim, Desviou o olhar e voltou-se para o firmamento negro e aveludado que se estendia sobre nossas cabeças. Eu mais uma vez voltei ao livro e recomecei a anotar no caderno quando fui forçada a levantar a cabeça.

_É uma pena que boa parte da humanidade desperdice a noite com algo tão supérfluo como dormir. Principalmente a noite de hoje. - Ele comentou com a voz baixa e profunda com que havia me falado anteriormente. Olhei para ele e não pude evitar um meio sorriso. Ele agora havia juntado as pontas dos dedos e neles apoiava o rosto. Ele me olhou com o canto dos olhos.

_ Devo discordar. A grande beleza das noites está exatamente no fato de ser exclusiva. Nem todos sabem apreciar o doce silêncio com que ela nos envolve, ou o delicado bailar das estrelas no céu.

Ele pareceu ponderar minhas palavras, mas voltou o rosto para baixo, como que perdido em pensamentos. Não pude deixar de me sentir pelo ou menos intrigada com meu companheiro. E passei a observá-lo por cima do livro que lia mais superficialmente do que antes. Durante algumas horas ele se deteve a observar o céu enquanto eu febrilmente virava as páginas do livro que eu subitamente passei a compreender sem muito esforço.

A madrugada se despedia de nós com uma brisa gelada que parecia penetrar a grossa lã do meu casaco quando finalmente meu companheiro levantou-se e se postou mais uma vez ao meu lado. Lentamente ergui minha cabeça e o vi momentaneamente emoldurado pelos primeiros raios do sol que nascia.

_Você é particularmente interessante, garota. Obrigado por me dar algo em que meditar. Me chamo Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Não o respondi diretamente, mas sorri e acenei com a cabeça. Ele virou-se, recolocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar. Eu o observei até que ele saísse do meu campo de visão. Virei-me para o lago e para o sol nascente e meditei um pouco na imagem daquele misterioso garoto que passara a noite comigo. Me perguntei se um dia o veria de novo e cheguei à conclusão que provavelmente sim. Levantei-me então e lentamente recoloquei meus pertences de volta na mochila e novamente me lancei nas ruas na direção oposta à da multidão que seguia sonolenta em direção a mais um dia de trabalho.

N/A: Então , galera, é isso. Fic One-shot, Ulquihime... Bem levezinha... Por favor não esqueçam de fazer o review... Autor de Fanfic não sobrevive sem comentários. Obrigada por terem paciência de ler essa estória.


End file.
